


Glove（非连载！！）

by Panda05



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Luke, Family, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda05/pseuds/Panda05
Summary: 翻译补档。Luke从小就跟Vader爸爸生活在一起。这原本是一个短片合集，每个都能当作单篇出来看。我能翻译多少算多少，会挑选一些可爱的出来单独翻译。本人并不是英语专业或翻译相关专业，如有错误请指出。请大家准备好救心丹、降压药、除颤仪、心脏起搏器等救命药物及仪器。或者确保你身边的人会心肺复苏术。
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Kudos: 12





	1. Glove（1）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430528) by [Superheronerd_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheronerd_1/pseuds/Superheronerd_1). 



Vader知道，爱对西斯来说是错误的，但在他后半生中，他明白了带大一个副产物才是错误的。  
他母亲、Obi-Wan、Padme，那些他会誓死保护的人。但只要他们明白他必须牺牲自己才能保证他们的安全。

“——然后，小荚车手转过了急转弯。”

他可不想杀害幼儿，他只想杀死他在战场上看到的那些人。而那些保护他后背的人，都救了他无数次。  
但是牺牲是必须的。

“——一块巨石——”

然而，这是他无法去牺牲的。  
他绝不会去牺牲。

“——他回过头，不行，Luke，别咬我的披风。”Vader说，轻轻笑了一下。

这个刚刚13个月的小宝宝朝他笑。可能是刚吃完碗豆糊当晚饭，用他黏糊糊的手抓住了他的披风。他的小脚丫蜷缩在Vader的腿上。他咯咯笑了起来。  
Vader低头对他笑了笑。他那次的烧伤依然疼痛。他有点儿尴尬，因为伤口很疼，但对于他儿子，他还是能容许的。  
Vader从来没接触过、拥有过这么无辜、纯洁的东西。他几乎无法相信这是他一手创造的。

Vader说，这是个奇迹。他花了几个星期才能相信他的孩子，他的宝贝，在他杀了他母亲之前还活着。  
大多数情况下，Vader从不喜欢出错。但他很高兴，十分高兴。

当他决定查看那个星球的感觉时，没有什么能比得上这种如释重负的感觉了。这种情绪几乎丧失了，绝望，和渴望。起初他以为是Obi-Wan，其实他倒希望是他。Vader爱过他，即使在他做了这么多之后。  
可以想象，当他在照顾他的儿子时，很难相信Anakin Skywalker曾经杀害了所有绝地，这很惊奇。

“Luke，不要玩我的按钮了。”  
小宝宝朝他看看，又笑了，继续玩按钮。  
Vader不确定他做了什么，但是砍了那胖呼呼的小手绝对不是结束的方式。  
他站起来，把Luke抱起来使他能够躺在他臂弯里，走到床上。他把他儿子一放下来他就开始踢他的腿。  
Luke抬起头，缠住他的腿，把他拉开。他蜷缩着脚趾，抱着膝盖。Vader还没能学习到让宝宝舒服的能力，但他能通过原力感受到他的儿子正处于一种平静中，并对他的身体感到好奇。

现在就像几天之前那样，宝宝一直探索着他的腿，永远不会感到无聊，纯粹只有惊喜。  
Vader俯身看了看，低头看向他，笑了。Luke大笑起来，手摸向他的面具。他的脚伸直了，摸向Vader的眼睛。  
Vader愿意牺牲一切来使他儿子笑起来。但现在他的手指正在乱动，Vader不得不把手指移开。

“我觉得——”他用胳膊撑住自己，把儿子那些刚开始长长的头发向后拨去，“——现在是睡觉时间了，年轻人。”  
Luke咕咕叫着，不停扭动身体。他试图完成翻到地面上这一壮举，而不是掉在真丝床单上。当然，他尝试过了。  
Vader（确保Luke不会掉下床）继续给他穿上睡衣。

奇怪的是，Vader感觉每天的呼吸越来越容易了，感觉就像是他的肺开始愈合了。  
现在想起这个，Vader其实并不是真正需要呼吸机，除非在大幅度运动时。

但是和他的儿子躺在一起睡觉，并通过他们的链接探索他的梦境？他本可以像以前一样直接睡觉。  
他脱下制服穿上睡衣，爬到床上，躺在Luke身边。  
他用爱来安抚儿子。  
通过原力来感受儿子。  
他的孩子正玩着他的鼻子，手指捏着鼻子。

“儿子，我爱你。”  
Luke停止玩鼻子了，盯着Vader。他开始说话，说着很重的“v”声。  
Vader靠近他，小心翼翼地听着Luke想要说什么。但Luke停了下来，靠在Vader肩上。  
Vader叹了口气，闭上眼睛，轻轻调整了一下睡姿，准备好好休息。直到他感觉下巴的触碰和亲吻。  
他睁开眼睛，看见Luke亲吻他，用本来就不大的力气拍着他的下巴。

Luke抬头看着他，想爬到他脖子旁边好看着他的眼睛。“ove”  
“Ove?”  
“L...L…”  
Vader突然察觉到，Luke正打算说他的第一个完整的词。  
“是这样，Luke，glove”  
“Ove.”  
“咯”他抬起手，环住他的儿子，“发‘咯’音”  
“Love！ Love Love Love！”Luke笑了起来，又亲了Vader一下，这一次落在了鼻头。

Vader沉浸在Luke不停说Love的那一刻。  
而他还以为他在说Glove。  
他突然笑了起来，他现在幸福的很平静。  
他抱起Luke坐了起来，亲吻他的额头和脸颊。“是的！Luke！Love！我真为你骄傲，我聪颖的儿子！”

他儿子也咧嘴笑了起来，不断说着Love。

Vader必须付出他的生命、他的肉体、他的妻子和兄弟，才能让银河系安全，为了他儿子的爱。  
但那值了。

本篇完


	2. Glove（4）

如果想要成为西斯——黑暗面的统治者，就必须忘记过去。但在过去，他被幻像所困扰着。  
现在，他被Anakin Skywalker所困扰。  
“Master Skywalker，我们被包围了。该怎么办？”  
在未被师父收为徒弟之前，他曾是个好孩子。如果Anakin没收Asohka为徒的话，他可能会选择他。但他不想考虑这个。他点亮光剑，一旁的幼徒就这么盯着他。  
废话，因为他们被洗脑了。他们都会成为迂腐的绝地。他理解为什么他们会认为光明面才是真理，他曾是他们的一员。

不！不！他错了！哭泣、尖叫环绕着他，但他毫不在意。相反，他开始屠杀。  
尖叫越来越多，但他不会停止。他不能！这是对Darth Vader的一项精神的考验，来证明他配得上一位新的师父。  
幼徒都死了，至少他这么认为。不过还剩一个。

一个人类，长相甜美，金发蓝眼。他可能还没到能说出完整的句子的年龄，甚至个头还没到他的膝盖。他手中抱紧了一个产于干燥星球的毛绒玩具。是贾库吗？  
当Vader举起光剑时，那孩子——或者说幼儿——并没有逃开，甚至没有抵抗。他哭了，拉住他的手臂。“爸爸……”  
Vader扭过头，看着这个男孩。当你知道你必须得死的时候，这感觉糟透了。他身体的每个部位都想带着这个孩子逃跑，逃的远远的，永远不要回头。  
不，他想不起来了。他妻子分娩时，他只想着要保护他的孩子。  
这个幼徒开始哭泣，哭喊着他的父亲。这令人心碎，而Vader想帮他。  
所以他在杀害他之前，把光剑扔了出去。这个孩子……非常渴望他，信任他。  
Vader知道错误地信任别人是多么容易。  
他蹲下来，但并未触碰到他，他的手直接穿过他的身体，幼徒哭的更厉害了，大颗的泪珠从脸上掉落下来。  
“不！”Vader大喊。他是个西斯，他重生了，他却不能握住他的儿子的手。  
但这不是他的儿子，他们的母亲还在怀着他的儿子或女儿，他们随时准备与这个世界相会。  
不是吗？

这时突然出现一声大笑，周围环境也转换成了现实生活。

在一个寒冷的房间里，墙上挂着一些画，还有地毯和沙发，让人觉得除了睡觉什么都不用干了。  
现实中的那个男孩泪流满面地坐在他的腿上，试图贴近他的父亲。  
Vader的手臂环过Luke，缓缓抚着他的背。Luke用更用力的手抓着Vader，并用睡衣将自己裹得更紧。  
“嘘……嘘……Luke。”Vader意识到这只是个幻象，只是在冥想过程中产生的记忆。  
Vader一只手托住Luke，另一只手揉着他的头发和背，他慢慢站起来，在房间里轻轻地走动。  
“没事了Luke。爸爸在这儿。”他有点退缩了，因为他想让Luke称他“父亲”。目前来说，离成功越来越近了，但他愿意为了安慰儿子而退却。

他试图安慰他儿子，试图驱散幻象，他轻拍着Luke，安抚他的恐惧。  
他将嘴唇覆上他儿子埋在他怀里的的额头，小心地问：“发生了什么？”  
“噩梦，”Luke小声回答，摇摇头。他还在啜泣，但Vader保证他会一直陪着他。“非常、非常糟糕的噩梦。”他贴的更近了，几乎是蜷缩在Vader的怀里。

Vader打开自己的链接，小心翼翼地进入Luke的脑海。他看见了梦境，然后意识到Luke正做着噩梦。  
就是在Vader认为他没有实现那个诅咒的时候。  
并不只是这些……还有……毁灭……死亡……背叛……和悲伤……  
Luke不可能知道居然有这么恐怖，即使是在反复“清洗”的塔图因。  
Vader意识到，这不是个梦。Luke正以某种方式将他和自己联系起来，才目睹了这绝地幼徒的谋杀案。

“Luke，”Vader小声地说，听起来快被撕裂了，“Luke，我很抱歉……”  
但他儿子才不管这些，只是更用力地搂住爸爸的脖子，不愿离开。  
Vader也抱紧了他，不断地告诉Luke有他在、他不会离开、他很抱歉。

终于，Luke停止了哭泣，转过头来。Vader注意到他正看着窗外的城市风景。  
即使是在很早的早晨，高楼、飞梭、市民都开始忙碌了。  
Vader走近了一些，轻轻拍了Luke一下：“想回去继续睡吗？”  
“不。”  
“想让我陪你一起睡吗？”  
“不要睡觉。”  
Luke稍微靠着他的爸爸，举起手拍拍爸爸的脸。“保持清醒，不许睡。”  
不知不觉中，Luke正传输着他的情绪。他感到害怕，不想再做一次这样的梦。  
当然了。他可没在幻象中在他儿子出生前就杀了他。  
因为他是毁灭的化身，而Luke是他生命中唯一一个能守护的人。  
Luke把头重新靠在Vader的肩上，打了个哈欠。“Atooine赢得了太阳的……”Vader开始讲故事。  
Vader讲了这个故事好几十遍了，而且Luke也记住了这个故事。吃饭时、看全息报告时、玩玩具时、甚至时Vader忙于帝国事业时，都在看这个故事。他将Luke举得高了些，站在窗户边上，好让他看到首都繁荣的景象。“……这才是一家人该有的亲密。”

“但不像我们这么亲密。”  
Vader停了一下。Luke无辜的言语激起了他的内心，信任、崇拜，和爱。  
但他还梦见要杀死他。

“但不像我们这么亲密。”Vader轻声重复，在Luke的发间落下一个吻。

本篇完


	3. Glove（8）

无论是Darth Vader,还是Anakin Skywalker,都没有面对过这艰巨的一刻。  
“Luke，我很荣幸，但是——”  
他儿子踮着脚，一只手抓着他的手，另一只手拿着一枚戒指。而他儿子刚刚对他表白了。  
Luke——差不多三岁——刚能说出完整的句子——连穿袜子都必须要强迫他才肯穿——西斯尊主的儿子，刚刚向他表白了。  
而Vader没有解释和商量甚至是想想的余地。  
Luke把他的刘海往后拨，金发像海浪一般柔顺，把戒指举得更高了。“Daddy，你会嫁给我吗？”  
Vader觉得肯定是因为他讲了他和他母亲的故事。  
几天前Vader告诉Luke，他和她母亲是如何结婚的，并解释了结婚的意思。还说，当Luke结婚时，他会舍弃自己的生命来保证Luke和他的伴侣幸福的相爱。  
（可能要过Vader的测验才行）。  
Vader不觉得Luke会接受他的答案，但他还是向他的亲生父亲表白了。  
Vader蹲下来，摘下头盔，两人看着对方的眼睛。Luke抬起手去抚摸爸爸脸上的伤痕  
他尝试去从年轻人的思维去解释：“儿子，我非常爱你——”  
“就像你爱妈妈那样？”  
Vader摇头。“不算是。你知道，世界上有不同形式的爱。”他盘腿坐下，把Luke抱到膝盖上，揉揉他的背。“父子之间有爱，伴侣之间也有爱。”  
Luke揉了揉眼睛。他仍然握着戒指。“所以我们不能结婚？但我爱你！”他的表情因为惊骇而扭曲，泪水在眼中打滚。“你不爱我吗？”  
Vader感受到前所未有的暴击*，他在他儿子的额头上落下一个吻，并将他抱在胸前。“不是的，Luke。我非常非常爱你。你是我生命中最重要的人。但是我们不能结婚。”  
*因为翻译出来非常相似，就改的通俗一点  
“为什么？”Luke追问，听起来特别伤心。  
“因为你是我的儿子。”  
“但你是我的‘伴女’。”Luke宣称。他很难发出“伴侣”（‘soulmate’）的音, 听起来像是“伴女”（‘snoleate’，原意为嗤之以鼻）.  
Vader不知道要怎么解释这个。他把Luke拉得更近了，抚摸他的脸颊。“Luke，我不是你的伴侣。我是你的父亲。”  
“有什么不同吗？”  
Vader知道他不能说任何复杂的话语，庸俗的也不行。他还没准备好和儿子进行性方面的交谈。“爱的方式有很多……也很特别，”  
Luke歪头：“为什么？”  
“你我之间的联系更强，然后是伴侣之间。伴侣是人——或者其他物种——相遇并相爱。我对你的爱甚至在你来到这世上之前。”  
他还记得当他被告知他要当爸爸时的那种心情，高兴又犹豫不决。他花了好几天来想象，抱着婴儿、牵着它的手穿过街道。他也从未想过要告诉他的孩子，他们不能跟自己的父亲结婚。  
Luke想了一下，把玩着戒指，问：“那谁是我的伴侣？”  
“可能是惧怕我的人。”Vader马上回答，“我是说，他们得通过我的考验才能成为你的伴侣。”  
Luke盯着他，爆出一阵大笑：“Daddy，别杀他。”  
Vader挑了挑他不存在的眉毛，“是他吗？”  
“你是男孩，我也是男孩。我喜欢男孩子。”Luke点了点头，对自己的解释很满足。Vader站了起来，抱着Luke走向生活区。“Beru阿姨就是女孩。那我也喜欢女孩子！”  
“而你的伴侣是个男孩？”  
“我不知道。你能拿着这个吗？”Vader伸手接住了Luke一直拿着的那枚戒指。  
它看起来十分熟悉。他把戒指放进一个盒子里，为了将来准备的，他想记住这个他一手抚养大的宝宝。  
“Daddy?”  
“是的儿子？”  
他把Luke放下来，提了提孩子的裤子。他开始使用便盆，穿“大男孩”的衣物了。  
Luke坐下来，抓着离他最近的涂鸦笔，指着Vader能帮他拿到的图画本。“我会越来越爱你哒！”  
Vader亲吻他儿子的额头。他只希望这个世界能在Luke年纪更大后，保持这份盲目的单纯，而且不会被Vader发现一切后被他摧毁。  
“我也会比你母亲更加爱你。”

本篇完


	4. Glove（9）

作为一个西斯尊主，Darth Vader将敌人的痛苦和哭泣作为权力的象征，用来体现自己是个令人惧怕的人。   
作为一个父亲，他把这些当作不安和忧虑，事实上，是他儿子必须学会自我安慰。 

Vader坐在桌子前，文件摆满了整个桌子。谁能想象得到，西斯尊主会有这么多书面工作要处理呢。他宁可去到另一个星系，大刀阔斧地征服一个国家。 

相反的，他就在这儿，听着他儿子哭着抱怨某件事，而他试图忽略他。 

他坐回了办公椅中，双手捂着脸，抬起头盯着卧室门。   
Luke得睡个午觉，但他一整天的的思绪都非常混乱，导致早些时候他们在楼里散步时，Luke撞到了走在前面的Vader。他不允许任何人靠近Luke，甚至开除了好几个保姆。他不知道这种焦虑是哪来的，到家后Vader做了个快速的原力搜寻，Luke在他身边拍球。 

最后把它归结为臭名昭著的“最可怕的两件事之一”。 

Luke用他那柔软的巴掌拍门：“不！不要！我不睡！” 

“Luke，已经到午睡时间了。” 

“不！！” 

Vader重重的叹了口气，靠在椅背上。他试过让Luke自己解决，他也做到了。只是，Vader倾向于让Luke接近他，他并不害怕，但还是担心他们会成长为一个相互依赖的关系。

或者是，更加依赖的关系。 

Luke又拍了一下门：“Daddy！！”   
“Luke，睡会儿。” 

又一下。“我会生气的，我会炸了「昂子」（房子）！”   
“炸吧。那你自己咋办？”   
（一阵沉默） 

最后Vader听到一双小脚啪嗒啪嗒跑开的声音，还有重重的摔门声。他还是能听到儿子的哭声，但声音在渐渐减弱。 

Vader无法继续专注于那些公文了。他把它们推到一边，站起来，在房间里来回踱步。他决定开始收拾这混乱的房间。他把Luke的袜子装在洗衣袋里，收好画笔——天知道Luke从哪儿弄来这么多马克笔的，数量甚至比501军团的人数还多。 

隔壁房间里渐渐无声了，Vader觉得Luke应该是累了，而且在“父子链接”的另一头感受到了Luke的鼾声。他决定要亲自去看看。 

打开门，发现他的床上是空的——这使他差点儿犯心脏病。然后他发现Luke在他的小床上。 

Vader震惊了一下。一般来说，比起自己的小床，Luke更喜欢都会睡在他的床上。原本床边的护栏很久以前就拆掉了，所以Luke更经常爬到他的床上抱着爸爸睡觉，也更加舒服。 

Luke正睡着，手里抱着最喜欢的那个鸭子玩具，头发乱糟糟的，脸颊还因为刚刚的哭泣微红。 

Vader站在门口，不知道下一步应该怎么办。当然了，他很心痛。但他知道Luke独立这一天总会到来。 

他只是不想这一切到来的这么快。 

Luke醒来时，他把门开着。 

大约一小时后Luke清醒了，走到生活区。Vader还在办公桌边工作，而他并没有意识到他的儿子来了。Luke把他的小手撑在爸爸的膝盖上，想要回到他的怀里。 

Vader看向他，朝他笑笑。 

Luke回给他一个灿烂的笑容，“嗨，Daddy！” 

本篇完


	5. Glove（10）

几个月以来，Vader都相信他的孩子已经死了，在他能够呼吸之前，甚至在他母亲还怀着他的时候。他做了无数噩梦，看到了无数幻像，他甚至发誓在子宫里听见了孩子的哭声。 

现在，几周后，他抱着个孩子。 

他的孩子。 

他有了个孩子，他的儿子在Padme的事故中活了下来。 

Vader贴紧Luke，试图让Luke别哭。他给Luke穿上了婴儿连体衣，还多裹了几层毯子。他轻轻晃动，试图安抚他。 

Vader很担心，他害怕皇帝知道Luke的存在后会做些什么，害怕他会做些什么，害怕他的情绪会影响他，就像穆斯塔法那次一样。 

但他现在可想不到这个。他得专注于这里。旧日子已经过去了，新生活从这里开始。 

跟他儿子一起的新生活。 

“Luke，没事的，我在。”他轻轻颠着Luke的腿。他试了所有方法来让Luke停下来，喂他吃东西、帮他翻身、甚至把他抱在他床上来睡（但那只让他哭的更厉害了）。看起来，Luke想要某样东西，但不知道是什么。 

Vader走向盥洗室里的镜子。看来想让Luke停止哭泣，就必须得让他看到自己的脸，但又让他歇斯底里。 

他抚着儿子的背，想知道他到底想要啥。意识中有一些塔图因的碎片，不可能吧，Luke对所有人都非常害羞，除了人类。 

哦……难怪Luke这么伤心。 

他的儿子一直和他的养父母住在一块儿，他们都是非常善良的人类，没让他穿从脚趾套到头的衣服。但Luke会想看到他的脸吗…… 

哭声给了他答案。为什么他就没想过这个问题呢，他得把这个写进育儿书里，让每个新生儿父母都知道。 

他把Luke放在暴风兵早些安置的有护栏的游戏区里（Vader觉得这跟笼子没什么两样），然后快速走到舱里。 

从技术层面来说，Vader全身都能维持他的生命。他也从没被这个困扰过。现在，他却因为他看起来像是个什么而心疼。 

看起来像个机器。 

但现在不是他为自己感到不快的时候，他还有个被他吓坏的、刚来到新地方的儿子。作为一个父亲，他是失败的，但还能补回来。 

他花了一会儿来脱他的制服盔甲，穿上了正常的衣服，Luke 的哭喊声穿过舱内。 

他快速走到他儿子身边，将他抱到胸前，不断安抚他：“嘘……Luke，我在。我是人类。” 

Luke还在流泪，但已经不再哭喊了，大口喘着气。他的嘴唇颤抖着，Vader感受到了他的恐惧和孤独。 

Vader打开他的原力链接，小心翼翼地连上Luke。向他发出安慰的情绪，想让他知道，他的父亲，他的家人在这儿。 

渐渐的，Luke停止流泪了。他近乎痴迷地看着Vader，用他胖乎乎的小手抚上他的脸。 

Vader贴近他，Luke轻轻点上他的鼻子。 

他惊了，这是他第一次接触到人类皮肤，这一切看起来是无限轮回。Vader愣在那里，呼吸也很浅。 

Vader往后推了几步靠在墙上。一阵寒冷刺进他的背。他的恐惧、疼痛、烧灼感也一并袭来。他靠着墙滑坐在地上，调整Luke让他能有个舒服点的姿势。 

Luke看起来满意了。他伸手抚摸Vader的脸、眼睛、伤疤，甚至用手指轻弹耳朵。 

突然Luke靠上Vader 的脸，在他的嘴上落下了个温暖的、黏糊糊的吻。调整了一下身子又亲了一下。 

Vader还愣在那里，Luke笑着往后靠。当他看清Vader的脸后，又上前亲了一下。 

Vader还没反应过来儿子做了什么。 

他想起来，他的母亲也这么亲过她，但他那时想独立起来。他记得，最后一次他这么亲过的一个人，就是他的妻子。 

Luke朝他笑着，亲拍Vader的脸颊。Vader慢慢前倾，将嘴唇贴在Luke的额头上。 

他儿子又咯咯笑了起来，捧住他的脸。 

Vader笑着走回他的房间，“你很容易满足。” 

作为一个24岁的单身父亲，Vader可不想回忆起过去。但他能想象，如果Padme能活到现在，能生活在现在这个幸福的家庭中，Luke肯定更加开心。 

现在，他的儿子被他抱在怀中，这是他近一年来第一次这么满足。 

本章完


	6. Glove（12）

“Daddy……”Luke从房间里探出头，“Daddy，我肚肚不舒服……” 

Vader把药片碾碎，搅进果汁里。“我知道，儿子。Daddy很快就会把痛痛赶走的。”他很快回答。 

他的儿子生病了，很严重，发烧、上吐下泻，而Vader慌了。Luke的确偶尔会生个小病，但几天前，Vader 醒来时，迎接他的是Luke的呕吐物。 

毫无疑问，Vader大概……吓坏了。他能搞定这个，还让暴风兵马上清空了去医务室的道路，抱着Luke飞快地奔过去。他紧张的把医务室门口的椅子揉得变形，也许有些极端，但他儿子还处在痛苦中。 

儿科的Boswell医生告诉他，Luke是感染了某种病毒，没什么大不了的。他还说，他应该是在他出生的星球上感染的病毒，然后扩散并爆发。 

“但是据您所说，他是在Tatooine被找到的。但是这个病毒无法在那种沙漠星球上生存。有没有可能他是在另一个星球上出生，再转移到Tatooine的？” 

Vader将Luke的金发轻轻往后拨。他只知道Luke是从Tatooine来的，但他出生的时候他不在身边。 

痛苦的回忆袭来。“我……不知道他在哪里出生的。” 

Boswell医生点点头。“如果你同意的话，我可以取一些DNA样本，就能排查出是在哪里出生的。如果那个星球的空气足够密度，Luke的免疫系统中应该还留有空气中的细菌，以帮助新生儿适应当地的环境。这能给我提供更精确的诊断依据。” 

“你需要什么？”血液大概是不可能的了，Vader还得想办法缓解Luke 的痉挛。 

“只需要检测呼吸和一些唾液就行。几秒钟就能取好了，您也能在一小时之内得到结果。” 

Vader低头看向Luke，他的儿子缠着他的胳膊，紧紧抓着他的手，脸色发绿，恐惧的眼神中流出泪水。 

“我给你一小时。”Vader发话了。 

—————————— 

Luke又吐了一次，这时候Boswell医生正好拿着一叠报告进来。“好消息，Luke体内的细菌足够用来分析。” 

Vader感觉很无助，因为Luke的情况很糟糕，没有好的情绪散发出来。“来源是哪儿？能够治疗吗？” 

“Polis Massa，是一个位于Tatooine和Alderann之间的星球。大多数住在港口附近的孩子都会感染这种简单的病毒。Luke这种情况，他应该是生活在一个太干燥的星球了，病毒无法爆发，然后才被转移到了这里——银河系人口最密集的星球之一，在这里这种病毒才体现出来。“ 

Vader沉默着，试着捋顺这些信息。Polis Massa，一个存在生命的小行星。他一直以为儿子是在那个沙漠星球出生的，也就是说Padme—— 

——现在可不是回忆这个的时候。 

“能治好吗？” 

“当然可以。”Boswell医生递来一盒药。“Luke这个年龄，还不能直接服用，所以我建议把他溶进果汁里。如果能保证每天按时服用这个药的话，他4天左右就能好起来了。” 

现在，发现Luke不会死于疾病后两天，Vader将药物混进果汁里，盖上杯盖。 

他转身回到房间，Luke正躺在床上，裹着厚厚的毯子，盯着全息仪上播放的儿童节目。 

他看见爸爸走进来了，就坐起来，至少他试过了。“能过来一起坐吗？” 

“当然啦，儿子。”Vader 坐在Luke身边，把他抱在膝盖中。Luke靠在爸爸的胸口，小心喝着果汁。 

Vader开始梳理他的头发，并用另一只手整理好毯子。“你感觉好些了吗？” 

Luke点头。 

“想去玩了吗？” 

他摇头，缩进Vader的胸膛，“想要睡觉。” 

等他喝完最后一口果汁，Vader进入他们的链接，暗示他睡觉。Luke很快就回应了，轻轻闭上他那双小眼睛。 

他渐渐完全放松了下来，将全身重量压在Vader的胸口。不一会儿就传来小小的鼾声。 

本章完


	7. Glove（15）

怎么会有长着这样小小手的生物？ 

Vader看着正在睡觉的Luke。原力啊，那是他的儿子，还只有几周大。 

小小手、迷你脚趾，还有那拇指甲般大的鼻头，他还那么娇小，还那么脆弱。 

但他的心跳很强烈，呼吸也很顺畅，还能看得清一切。然而他还……那么小。 

Vader谨慎地伸出他的一只义肢，放在儿子的小肚子上，感受着一次次呼吸所带动的起伏胸膛。 

Luke好像不喜欢太厚的衣物，Tatooine的烈日给小宝宝一种他不需要穿任何衣服的错觉。以Luke的标准找一些柔软的布料还挺难的，当他感觉到不适的时候他会揉搓自己的脸。当Vader碰他的时候他也这么做了，还做出了个鬼脸，发出了绵绵的声音。 

Vader的小心心大概融化了。 

现在，Luke穿着屁股上有个苹果图案的连体衣。Vader也不知道为啥这些衣服上只在屁股上有个水果或蔬菜的图案，但还是挺可爱的。 

他的拇指滑过Luke的脸颊，原力啊，多亏了他的机械手指上布满了传感器，他才能感受到小宝宝柔软的肌肤。但远远不够，他想要回他的手，不止是一只手，而是所有他失去的一切。 

不，他想到。他感受到裹着布料的小手抓住了他的手指。 

Vader盯着大小相差极大的两只手。Luke紧紧抓着Vader，用尽了全力。 

Luke深吸一口气，伸出手来，把他那微微卷曲的手指摸上Vader的脸颊，然后咯咯笑着。 

Vader慢慢靠向前，将他干裂的嘴唇贴紧Luke的发际线，轻声说着：“我爱你。” 

本章完


	8. Glove（16）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢草格老师的帮忙哈哈哈哈哈哈

“Luke，你必须得听我的。”

“为啥？”

“因为这非常重要。”

”为啥？“

”现在开始，你必须用餐具吃饭，而不是用手。“

Luke重新坐回BB凳，用他专用的小叉子玩弄盘子里的豌豆。”我不喜欢豆子。“

Vader的呼吸器中发出一声叹息。这几天他一直让Luke在餐桌上好好吃饭，教他餐桌礼仪，其中最主要的就是提醒Luke不要用手拿食物，咀嚼时不要张大嘴。

“你其实挺喜欢豌豆的，你只是不想吃而已。”

“我就是不喜欢它们。”Luke把叉子扔一边，抱着自己的手，不说话。

Vader用一种奇特的眼神看着他，虽然他知道，这孩子很特别，但这太过分了。

过了一会儿，Luke拉着他的手，Vader终于能够问他为什么这么执着。

“你让坏人都离开了你的地盘，”Luke回答，“我也想像这样对这些豆子。”

啊…...这样......

Vader向前靠向他的儿子，并把他的小手握在自己手心。“儿子，那不都是我做的。”

“我知道的，你拯救了银河系”Luke低着头，“你以前告诉过我的。”

“没错，但我也做了其他事，就像……赶跑坏蛋。”

“比如说？”

Vader怀疑Luke知道了真相，因为他的确很聪明。他一直在避免吃豌豆。原力才知道，当他小时候，他这么对Obi-Wan很多次了。

Vader自命不凡。他移开BB凳，Luke站了起来，要跳进Vader的怀抱中（最近他沉迷于从高高的地方跳下来，让爸爸接住他）。

但这次Vader没有像平常那样双手接住他，而是用原力让他悬浮在空中。

一开始Luke看看爸爸，又看看地面，慢慢懂了是怎么回事，大笑：“再来一次！还要再来一次！”

Luke在空中翻跟头，Vader他、把他拉近了些。他用原力把Luke举过头顶，“你看，原力可以做很多事，等你长大些——”

“Daddy，我在飞！”

Vader叹了口气，才意识到现在不是教导Luke他的命运的时候。他又将Luke举得更高了些，然后让重力使Luke落回他的怀中。

他儿子咧嘴笑了出来。把他的腿缩进Vader胸口，双手捧住他的脸，“为什么你不告诉我还能这样玩？”

“因为你还小。”Vader走向BB凳，把Luke放回去，又把凳子移回桌子前。“现在，你得吃完你的豌豆。”

Luke叹了口气，坐端正了。“我能不能在我飞在空中的的时候吃？”

“儿子，你戏真多。”

“是你硬给我加戏！”Luke反驳。

他又开始玩弄豌豆了，用叉子拨来拨去。他抬起头，在那乱糟糟的金发下看着他爸爸。“你能让他们飘进我嘴里吗？”

Vader认真思考了一下这波操作的可能性。当然没问题，这只是原力的基础，不然的话Luke可不会吃豌豆（他真的需要补充营养，他还太矮太瘦了）。“好吧。”

这就是Vader如何让一个三岁小孩吃掉豌豆的。“父生”中多么令人振奋人心的一刻。

本章完


	9. Glove（20）

Vader这一生中没什么害怕的。永别、命运、试图说服Anakin他的辫子很可爱的Obi-Wan。

但现在，他正面对他最惧怕的一件事。

“所以我是爸爸的宝贝？”

Luke突然对婴儿是如何出生的感兴趣。Vader坐回他的椅子里，眼前的一个玩具兵人正拿着一块废料，被用来当作一个婴儿。

“你知道，儿子，你母亲也有份。”

Luke点点头，站在椅子上，身体前倾抓住他的玩具。“是的，但你说是你抱着我？”

“婴儿时期，是的。”

他儿子摇摇头，跳上桌子来到爸爸这边，伸手捂着爸爸的肚子。“不是，是在这里。宝宝是从这里来的，爸爸也一直怀着它，直到它准备出来。”

Luke抬起头，手还放在Vader的肚子上。“是这样吗？”他确认道。

Vader死命摇头，幸好脱了头盔他才能说清楚话。他抱起Luke，让他坐在自己腿上，解释道：“不是的，儿子，我没把你怀在我的......肚子里。”

“但是Caster说他的父母怀着他，对他说他会成为一名军医。医生知道所有事。”

“并不是所有事。”Vader试图忽略这些。他脑子里有过很多种场景，但看起来都没有希望。“Luke，是你母亲怀着你。”

“但你说过她死了？”

Vader深吸了一口气，点点头，“是的，但是在你出生后。”

“我不记得她了。”他低头看着玩具，使兵人的手抱着那块废料，把自己缩进爸爸怀里，“我只记得你、Beru阿姨和 Owen叔叔。

他抬起头，问：“那她是怎么怀着我的？”

Vader把Luke转个身好让他面对自己，一只手扶着儿子的后背防止他向后摔倒，“因为人类男性无法在肚子里怀着宝宝。”

Luke掀起他的白色衬衣（在Vader看来这是个糟糕的行为，因为衣服上粘满了五颜六色的颜料和胶水）露出他的肚脐，戳戳自己的肚子，“为什么不行？”

“因为我们没有......没有一个适合的器官来怀孕。还记得我们去市场买的够大的液压扳手来适合Net 40s的发动机吗？”

“当然。”

Vader把手放在他自己的肚子上，“男性身体里没有合适宝宝的器官。”

Luke花了一点儿时间来消化这个，但很快又抬头看着爸爸，“噢！所以我其实是妈咪的宝贝？”

“不，你是我和你妈妈的宝贝。”Vader纠正他，“孩子是父母共同的珍宝。”

Luke叹口气，放下他的衬衫。Vader觉得一个四岁的孩子可能会把婴儿和机械弄混了，但是他可不像是有本“如何向孩子解释宝宝是如何来到这个世界上”的书的人。

他正寻思着什么，这时Luke伸开他的腿站了起来，看着爸爸，说道：“我只是爹地的宝贝。”

本章完


End file.
